Vidéos Compromettantes
by Loryah
Summary: OS. PWP. Post War. No spoiler. Harry n'a pas été très prudent et la presse à scandale s'en donne à coeur joie. Draco, lui, de découvre un peu voyeur...


**Hello !**

**Je sais que j'ai du retard sur la Chambre des Ames mais ne vous en faites pas cela devrait arriver très bientôt. En attendant, pour me faire pardonner, voici un petit OS sans prétention, dédicacé à toutes (et tous) les slasheuses qui ont lu Deathly Hallows.**

**Parring**** : HPDM bien sûr !**

**Disclamer**** : Les persos ne sont malheureusement pas à moi (même si je dis et je répète que JKR ne les mérite pas !)**

**Avertissement pour la présence de yaoï donc si vous êtes homophobes vous n'avez RIEN à faire ici !**

**Et aussi, je suis navrée mais j'ai donné dans le guimauve… c'était nécessaire, pour mon petit cœur brisé.**

**Merci à Umbre77 et Mona May qui m'ont donné leur avis ! biz les filles.**

**Bonne lecture !**

oOoOoOoOoOo

Draco reposa en souriant le magasine people qu'il lisait. L'article montrait quelques clichés de saint Potty tentant désespérément d'échapper aux journalistes. Enfin… pas si saint que ça, apparemment. Le Survivant était en plein divorce scandale. Sa _charmante_ épouse, en rentrant plus tôt d'une soirée entre amies, l'avait trouvé dans le lit conjugal en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre. Connaissant le caractère de la future ex-Mme Potter, alias Ginny Weasley, il était étonnant que l'infidèle soit toujours vivant. Car comble de malheur ce n'était même pas avec une autre femme mais avec un autre homme que l'écervelé s'était fait surprendre. Même son meilleur ami, frère de la future ex-Mme, n'avait pu encaisser ça et les deux Gryffondor était désormais en froid.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Mme Potter trouvait qu'en juste compensation de l'outrage subit, elle avait droit à la moitié de la fortune des Potter. (peut-être les Weasley sortiraient-ils enfin de la misère) ! Ce que bien évidemment le Survivant lui contestait. Comble de malheur pour St Potty son amant avait fait copain-copain avec la nouvelle chroniqueuse de la gazette des sorciers et relatait en long, en large et en travers (Potty avait apparemment beaucoup d'imagination dans certains domaines) leurs ébats amoureux.

Il le plaindrait presque.

Presque, songea-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale et en se levant, sa pause était malheureusement finie et il était temps pour lui de reprendre le travail. Quelqu'un avait enfin eu l'idée d'adapter le principe des supermarchés moldus au monde sorcier et après une courte période de réticence – juste pour le principe – tout le monde venait désormais y faire ses courses. Draco se demanda avec ironie ce que penseraient ces braves sorciers s'ils savaient que l'homme à la base de cela était en réalité Severus Snape. Le « mangemort » avait été lavé de son crime après la guerre et ce, grâce au testament de Dumbledore, mais l'opinion publique ne lui était pas vraiment favorable. Pas plus qu'elle ne l'était envers lui, d'ailleurs. Seul son jeune age, et les menaces qui pesaient à l'époque sur sa famille, lui avait épargné Azkaban.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il travaillais désormais ici, lui Draco Lucius Malfoy. Quand, ruiné, il était allé voir son ex-directeur de maison et que celui-ci lui avait proposé un poste, le Serpentard avait accepté tout de suite, certain que la solidarité pousserait Snape à lui offrir un travail digne de lui.

Il s'était planté.  
Et en beauté !

Apparemment Snape devait lui en vouloir « un peu » de les avoir foutu dans la merde en acceptant pas son aide en sixième année car il l'avait casé en tant qu'emballeur boulangerie… En gros, il coupait du pain, le mettait en sachet, et empaquetait de la viennoiserie toute la journée, dans une chaleur d'enfer, avec le pain et les filets de cuissons qui lui lacéraient les mains au point qu'on pourrait croire que le désespoir de sa situation le poussait à l'auto-mutilation. Il lui fallait en plus supporter la mauvaise humeur et les caprices des clients. « Votre pain est plein de trous ! », « Les baguettes sont un peu dures, on ne pourrait pas en avoir des chaudes ? » Comme s'il y pouvait quelque chose, LUI ! Il ne faisait qu'emballer ! En plus ces clients pleins de vices semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à foutre le bordel dans son rayon et remettre les pains n'importe où alors qu'il était évident que les croissants ne se rangeaient pas avec les pains complets. A ça, sur ce point il s'était vraiment fait baiser en acceptant !

Mais au moins il avait un travail et pouvait subvenir à ses besoins et même aider un peu sa mère qui survivait tant bien que mal avec le peu qu'il restait de la fortune familiale. Son père, quant à lui, pourrissait toujours en prison et n'en sortirait pas avant de longues années.

Enfin, l'ambiance était sympa, c'était déjà ça. Mis à part une courte période de méfiance de la part de ses collègues en voyant débarquer dans l'équipe un soit disant mangemort, les rapports s'étaient vite détendus et il se retrouvait à apprécier des gens qu'il n'aurait même pas regardé si les choses étaient resté inchangées. Il s'était également rendu compte que même lui avait besoins d'un minimum relations sociales (toutes les autres ou presque moisissaient à Azkaban) et s'était lié d'amitié avec Loryah, une jeune française qui travaillait avec lui et qui aurait fait une Serpentarde des plus respectables.

D'autant plus qu'il y avait un bonus depuis quelques jours. Un nouvel employé en boulangerie. Il eut un sourire en voyant la foule de clients qui se pressaient autour de l'entrée du laboratoire. Oh, pas pour acheter du pain… Non ! Pour voir Keven McFarley. Lui n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire, mais il était le petit frère de l'ex-amant de Potter, ce qui faisait de lui le centre d'attention de la presse et de la population sorcière qui cherchaient les détails croustillants qui n'auraient pas encore été publiés.

Mais il n'avait rien craché, à la plus grande frustration de Malfoy et au grand amusement de Loryah qui trouvait que le blond était quelque peu obsédé par Potter.

N'importe quoi ! Il n'aurait jamais dû emmener cette malfaisant fouineuse chez lui où elle avait eu le malheur de trouver sa collection d'articles sur l'ancien Gryffondor.

Il avait eu beau répéter à la jeune femme qu'il ne s'agissait pour lui que de se réjouir du malheur de son vieil ennemi, elle ne l'avait apparemment pas cru et se permettait de faire des sous-entendus des plus déplacés. Dans le domaine de la cruauté gratuite, elle devait être la fille spirituelle de Snape !

C'est donc en soupirant tragiquement que le blond se remit à la tâche. Quelle plaie pour lui d'être de l'après-midi, enfin, l'avantage, depuis l'embauche de Keven c'est qu'il ne finissait plus le travail tout seul. Les deux hommes avaient fini par sympathiser (quand Draco avait arrêter de le questionner sur Potter) et les journées passaient agréablement.

Draco poussa un discret soupir de bonheur en voyant l'aiguille de l'horloge s'approcher de sept heures, il avait bientôt terminé. Les clients se faisaient rares à cette heures et ils pouvaient enfin souffler un peu.

« - Quelle cohue aujourd'hui ! lui lança Keven.

« - A qui la faute, à ton avis, répliqua Malfoy avec un sourire moqueur.

Keven grimaça. Il est vrai que la situation ne devait pas être drôle pour lui, Harcelé comme ça en permanence... Soudain, Draco apperçu un client qui s'apporchait du stand d'un pas vif. Il le remarqua car il portait des lunettes noires, une veste au col relevé et semblait vouloir rester inaperçu, ce qu'il foirait totalement songea le Serpentard. Il s'apprêtait à aller voir ce qu'il voulait quand le client entra directement dans le labo, aperçu keven et se dirigea rageusement vers lui.

« - Toi, j'ai à te parler, cracha l'arrivant.

« - Harry ?!

« - Potter ?! s'exclamèrent en même temps les deux hommes.

L'homme tourna la tête vers Malfoy, baissa ses lunettes en révelant deux yeux verts écarquillés de stupeur et balbutia :

« - Malfoy ?! Tu… TOI… ICI… et le jeune homme parti dans un fou rire des plus vexant pour le blond.

« - En tout cas, TU n'as rien à y faire ! grogna Draco. Pour des raisons de sécurité, tu dois… nan oublies, tu peux rester, laisse moi juste mettre en route le four !

« - Désolé, mais voir Draco Lucius Malfoy travailler dans un supermarché… c'est surprenant.

« - Que veux-tu, on a pas la chance de tous faire la une des magasines peoples, répliqua fielleusement Draco au grand mécontentement du brun.

Il se réintéressa immédiatement à Keven qui avait suivit leur échange d'un air surpris.

« - Il faut que je parle à ton frère ! Il doit arrêter ces conneries ! gronda Potter.

« - Ecoute, si tu veux parler à Dray, contacte-le directement, je n'entre pas dans vos histoire.

«_ Dray_ » quel nom ridicule se dit Draco, il avait toujours envie d'étrangler Pansy lorsqu'elle le surnommait comme ça à Poudlard.

« - J'ai essayé, figure-toi, mais il ne veut pas me parler ! Ce petit con s'est entouré d'une foule de gardes du corps et je ne peux pas l'approcher ! Donc tu dois m'arranger une entrevue avec lui !

« - Ecoute, Harry, ça risque d'être difficile, on est plus trop en bon termes lui est moi. Quand il a dit qu'il allait vendre… bref, on se parle plus, coupa précipitamment le jeune homme.

« - Qu'il allait vendre quoi ? demanda subitement le Gryffondor, devinant que ça ne sentait pas bon pour lui.

« - Je… enfin, il… m'a dit qu'il… avait fait des… vidéos… de vous deux… dans la chambre.

« - Oh putain de bordel de merde ! siffla Potter en s'appuyant sur le mur pour supporter le choc.

_« Je veux ces vidéos !!!_ » se dit Draco.

« - Il ne peut pas faire ça, balbutia lamentablement le brun.

« - Je suis navré, Harry, fit Keven avec sollicitude. J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader mais…

Potter ne répondit pas et se redressa avant de sortir en trombes du labo.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Deux mois avaient passés depuis l'incident et tout était un temps rentré dans l'ordre. Potter n'était plus jamais venu au labo, les journalistes et les badauds s'étaient faits plus rares et les vacances approchant avaient redonné le sourire à tout le monde. Draco était d'ailleurs bien content d'être en congé le soir même. Car la trêve était terminée. Les fameuses vidéos avaient été éditées dans la semaine et elles faisaient grand bruit !

Draco ne l'aurait pas avoué pour tout l'or du monde mais il s'était procuré les DVD par correspondance. Seule Loryah semblait le penser car elle lui demandait souvent si elles étaient réussies. Comme s'il allait lui dire quoi que ce soit ! Elle n'avait qu'à les acheter elle-même. Enfin non, elle ne pouvait plus, car la veille, Potter avait réussi à faire arrêter toutes les ventes, on disait même qu'il essayait de récupérer toutes les copies. Bonne chance à lui !

Draco, lui, n'était pas près de lâcher les siennes ! Car oui, elles étaient réussies ! Potter y révélait un aspect bien caché de sa personnalité et en son fort intérieur le Serpentard s'avouait parfois que cette facette sombre et sauvage était diablement excitante. De fait, il s'était retrouver bandant comme un âne en voyant le brun aller et venir fougueusement entre les cuisses de son amant blond, tout en gémissant « Dray » d'une voix extasiée. Sans mentionner cette manie de parler Fourchelangue qui lui envoyait des frissons dans tout le corps. Et malheureusement la situation semblait se reproduire à chaque fois qu'il visionnait la vidéo.

Il était dans la merde.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Vacances !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » C'est le cri de bonheur que poussa Draco en fermant la porte de son petit appartement. Trois semaines de repos, l'extase absolue ! Il avait même réussi à mettre un peu d'argent de côté pour partir quelques jours sur la côte. Bon, ce n'était pas la méditerranée mais au moins il changerait d'air.

Il accrocha sa veste à une patère et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il balança négligemment ses vêtements. En vivant seul Draco Malfoy avait appris le désordre. Il n'en abusait pas mais parfois se permettait de ne pas faire sa vaisselle le jour même ou de laisser traîner ses fringues. Après tout, ça ne gênait que lui ! Et sa mère, les rares fois où elle lui rendait visite. Cela semblait faire souffrir cette femme de haute naissance de voir son fils dans un petit trois pièces. Lui ça ne le dérangeait pas, ou presque pas. Bien sûr il aurait préféré pouvoir s'offrir les vêtements qu'il voulait, ne pas avoir à bosser, avoir des tonnes de domestiques mais cela n'aurait pu se faire qu'avec une victoire du Lord Noir et Draco était assez franc avec lui-même pour s'avouer qu'il préférait encore bosser !

Sans parler que si Potter était mort, il n'aurait pas pu faire ces jolies vidéos… Peut-être pas une bonne idée de penser à ça alors qu'il était nu et sous la douche…

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il allumait la télévision (merveilleuse invention moldue) et se vautrant dans son canapé avec un paquet de chips, on frappa à la porte. Pestant contre l'intrus qui le dérangeait alors qu'il allait enfin visionner la fin de la trilogie du seigneur des anneaux, il se leva et alla ouvrir.

Et resta figé sur le seuil.

Une trééééés longue minute plus tard le visiteur pris la parole.

« - Malfoy, je sais que je suis très beau mais là ça commence à être gênant.

« - Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? râla le blond. Et sache que tu es loin d'être irrésistible !

Le Gryffondor se contenta de sourire et voulu entrer mais Draco bloqua le passage de son bras.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu imagines faire là, Potter ?

« - Tu tiens vraiment à ce que j'aborde le sujet ici, alors que tout tes voisins doivent être à leur œilleton ou l'oreille collée à la porte.

Quelque chose lui disait que non. Mais faire entrer Potter chez lui… Il s'écarta dans un soupir rageur et le Survivant passa la porte en regardant avec curiosité autour de lui.

« - C'est pas mal chez toi, commença-t-il.

« - Arrête de te foutre de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

Harry se tourna alors vers lui et lui adressa un regard prédateur qui le fit se coller à la porte qu'il venait de fermer. Potter s'approcha lentement de lui et lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à un souffle, chuchota :

« - Les vidéos, beau blond.

« - Quoi ? redemanda le Serpentard, légèrement troublé. Je ne vois pas de quelles vidéos tu veux parler.

« - Oh si, beau blond, tu le sais parfaitement. Les vidéos de moi… et de Dray. Celle que tu as commandées en version collector, avec les photos bonus.

« _Comment, peut-il… ?_ »

« - Tu perds la tête ! Je n'ai JAMAIS eu ces vidéos, tu es en plein délire, Potter ! Et éloigne-toi ! Je t'interdis de me coller comme ça !

Harry continua à le fixer alors que son sourire s'agrandissait. Il glissa une main dans la poche arrière de son jean et en sorti un papier qu'il déplia sous le nez du blond. Il s'agissait d'un listing de commandes. Son nom y apparaissait, souligné en rouge avec, à côté, noté « version collector ultime avec photos ».

Merdum.

« - Ca pourrait être n'importe quelle vidéo, se défendit Draco qui sentait ses joues le brûler de plus en plus.

« - Regarde en haut de la page, beau blond.

Le Serpentard déglutit en voyant en titre « Listing clientèle : vidéo hot Potter ».

Re-Merdum.

« _Pense, pense, pense, pense, Draco !_ » puis l'illumination.

« - Ok, je les ai, je trouvais ça amusant de voir que tu étais tombé si bas, toi que tous le monde encense.

« - Vraiment ? ronronna Potter qui ne s'était toujours pas éloigné. Donc, maintenant que tu t'es bien « amusé » en me matant en pleine baise, tu vas pouvoir me les rendre.

« - Quoi ? glapi Draco. Rêve ! Je les ai payées, je les garde !

« - Tu veux que je te rembourse, pas de problème.

« - Pas question, fit le blond en le repoussant avec force et en s'éloignant. Il n'est pas question que tu les ai !

« - Tu sembles beaucoup y tenir…

« - Je n'ai aucune excuse à te fournir ! Va te faire foutre !

« - C'est si gentiment demandé, susurra Potter avant de bondir en direction de Malfoy.

« - Hein !! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! fit le blond en esquivant une première fois.

Malheureusement (ou heureusement selon les points de vues), le Survivant avait gardé une partie de ses réflexes d'attrapeur et il saisit Draco, les faisant s'effondrer dans le canapé.

« - Potter ! Dégage, tu es lourd !!!

« - Pas envie, tu es plutôt confortable, tu sais ?

« - T'es taré ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!!!

La voix du blond venait de monter dans les aigus alors que d'une contorsion Harry venait de se placer entre ses jambes tout en lui attrapant les poignets pour les maintenir fermement contre le canapé. Il était complètement à la merci du Gryffondor.

« _Oh, non ! Pas ça !_ » pria-t-il intérieurement alors que certains passages particulièrement torrides des ébats de Potter lui revenaient en mémoire.

« - Draco, dis-moi où sont ces vidéos ? lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, pressant, de ce fait, leurs corps l'un contre l'autre.

« - Dégages, souffla Malfoy.

« - Non, murmura-t-il en frôlant des lèvres l'oreille du blond. Tu sens bon, tu sais ?

« - Va-t-en Potter, gémit pitoyablement Draco qui sentait sa résistance tomber.

Il avait du _beaucoup_ trop visionner ces maudits dvd…

« - Tu m'excites, Draco, gronda Harry en entamant un mouvement de hanches suggestif. Pourquoi as-tu acheté ces vidéos, dis-moi ? C'était vraiment pour te moquer de moi ?

Mais Draco ne pouvait pas répondre car à l'instant où Potter avec commencé à se frotter contre lui, il avait perdu tout contrôle. Ses hanches allaient à la rencontre de celles du Survivant, accélérant le rythme, provoquant gémissements et cris. La bouche du Gryffondor se perdit dans le cou du blond et se mit à embrasser et à mordre. Puis leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, se dévorant, s'aspirant, se léchant. Les mains d'Harry lâchèrent les poignets du Serpentard pour lui ôter d'un geste vif son T-Shirt alors que les longs doigts fins de Draco s'échinaient sur le pantalon du Survivant qui poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque la pression se relâcha. Les vêtement volèrent dans la pièce et bientôt ils étaient nus tous les deux, Draco se cambrant sous les délicieux assaut de la bouche d'Harry. Il savait que c'était totalement fou, qu'on ne s'envoyait pas un mec parce qu'on fantasmait sur ses vidéos mais putain, Potter savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait et comment rendre dingue un mec !

Cela le glaça subitement. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?! Potter l'utilisait juste pour tirer un coup.

« - Arrête ça, Potter ! cracha-t-il tout à coup.

Surpris par le ton agressif, le brun se redressa à moitié et le fixa sans comprendre.

« - Je ne suis pas une pute, Potter ! Tu ne peux pas venir ici et me sauter dessus parce que tu es en manque !

« - Je… de quoi tu parles ! Ce n'est pas du tout pour ça !

« - Ah oui ? Alors quoi ?! Tu t'es découvert tout à coup des sentiments pour moi en m'apercevant dans ce supermarché. Avoue que c'est curieux !

Harry se releva totalement pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, il se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux et garda le silence un long moment.

Draco, lui attrapa son t-Shirt et son boxer pour les passer rapidement.

« - Je crois que tu ferais mieux de partir. Je vais aller te chercher tes DVD et on va faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, déclara le blond.

« - Attends, appela Harry. Avant… Ecoute, ce… ce n'est pas vraiment nouveau que tu me plaises, je… en fait, tu me plaisais déjà à Poudlard, mais je ne l'avais pas compris.

Draco regarda le Survivant d'un air sceptique. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Potter et lui s'étaient mutuellement pourri la vie au collège.

« - Le problème, va-t-on dire, c'est que je ne me suis rendu compte de mes préférences… un peu tard.

En pensant à la future ex-Mme Potter, il se dit que c'était un bel euphémisme.

« - Bon… ce n'est pas un secret que je fais toujours ce qu'on attends de moi… être à Gryffondor, gagner au Quidditch, vaincre Voldy, devenir Auror… épouser Ginny… Je n'ai pas… vraiment vêcu ma jeunesse, je n'ai pas… expérimenté… je me suis marié à la fille qu'il fallait et ce n'est que plus tard que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais certaines… inclinations. Bref, j'ai cédé une fois, alors que j'étais en voyage à l'étranger, puis une autre... et je me suis bientôt rendu compte que je couchais de moins en moins avec ma femme et de plus en plus avec des inconnus de passage. Je savais que ça ne pouvait pas durer, qu'un jour où l'autre je me ferais griller et que j'en prendrais plein la gueule. Mais je me sentais tellement perdu, et j'avais si peur de perdre mes amis… C'était la seule famille que j'avais. Et puis Dray est arrivé et j'ai sombré. J'ai pris des risques inconsidérés, j'ai même cru que je l'aimais, même s'il lui manquait certaines choses sur lesquelles je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt à l'époque. En fait, j'ai réellement pris ça en pleine tronche quand je t'ai revu. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais il te ressemble… un peu.

« - Arrête, Potter, ce légume et moi n'avons rien en commun ! Même notre couleur de cheveux est différente !

« - Et pourtant, inconsciemment, c'est toi que je cherchais en lui. Même son prénom, le même que le surnom que tu avais à Poudlard… J'ai passé deux mois à tourner en rond en tentant de digérer ça. Et quand j'ai vu ton nom sur ce listing… je n'ai simplement pas pu m'empêcher de venir, de tenter ma chance…

« - Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire Potter.

« - Laisse tomber, je sais maintenant que je ne t'intéresse pas, Malfoy. Je l'ai toujours su au fond. A peine en vidéo pour te foutre de moi, finit le Gryffondor d'un ton amer en se levant.

Draco savait que c'était une connerie avant même qu'il ne la fasse… mais il le retint par la main.

« - Attends… je… ce n'était pas vraiment pour me moquer de toi… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, tu es en plein divorce et…

« - C'est fini. Depuis ce matin. Sinon je ne serais pas venu. Je ne t'aurais pas mis dans cette situation.

« - Ecoute… je ne sais pas ce que ça donnera mais…

Draco prit une brusque inspiration, le courage, ce n'était pas son fort, mais pour une petite fois, il pouvait faire une exception.

« -… On pourrait se voir… boire un café… dîner…

« - On pourrais faire ça, ouais, fit Harry avec un grand sourire.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dix mois plus tard Draco se faisait virer de son travail. Snape n'avait pas pu accepté que les caméras de sécurités l'ai filmé en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec Potter au rayon litterie, alors le magasin était fermé. Harry avait eu envie de venger son amant en révélant à la population sorcière que Snape était le réel propriétaire du supermarché, mais le blond l'en avait dissuadé en lui révélant qu'il connaissait encore tous les sorts de protection du magasin et qu'ils pourraient essayer le bureau du directeur quand ils le voudrait.  
Harry lui avait répondu d'un grand sourire.

Et puis, Draco s'était procuré les fameuses vidéos de surveillance… Elles remplaceraient bien celles qu'il avait brûlé dans une crise de jalousie quelques semaines auparavant…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilou ! Je vous l'avais dis, c'est guimauve… mais j'en avais besoin… _vraiment_ besoin ! Oublie, Loryah, _oublie_ !

Dites-moi donc ce que vous en avez pensé, car j'ai un autre OS sur le feu et si celui-ci ne vous plais pas… je ne vais pas vous imposer l'autre !


End file.
